megalithrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Marine: Grunt
Vitality: 15 Strength: 20 Speed: 20 Endurance: 75 Dexterity: 75 Intelligence: 25 Wisdom: 25 Melee: 75 Rifles: 75 Medium Armor: 75 Explosives: 65 Pistols: 65 Initiative: 85 Perception: 85 Fortitude: 55 Evasion: 75 Morale: 85 Equipment: Minotaur Body Armor Mark II, Minotaur Body Armor Mark III, Minotaur Body Armor Mark IV or Minotaur Body Armor Mark V depending on Tier Mk3A2 Assault Rifle, Mk3A3 Assault Rifle, Mk3A4 Assault Rifle or Mk3A5 Assault Rifle depending on Tier C-9 Combat Pistol, C-11 Ranger, C-80 Impala or C-55 Death Dealer depending on Tier 2 M88 Frag Grenade, 2 M89 Frag Grenade, 2 M98 Frag Grenade or 2 M99 Vortex Grenade depending on Tier Volunteer Army: Alliance Marine Grunts are the more experienced versions of their Conscript counterparts. By this time they have earned enough experience in combat to have sufficient discipline and training to never retreat. While they still take reductions from having their morale broken the Alliance Grunt will never retreat and will never surrender. Additionally if their morale is broken to the negative value of their maximum morale the Alliance Marines will charge their enemies and gain double the advantages of an Assault, even against vehicles. Courageous: Alliance Marines which have full morale may gain several advantages. When the morale of the Marines is full they gain the advantage of a +5 to all skill checks and also take -5 damage when hit. All attacks against a Marine with these bonuses have a 5% chance of automatically failing and doing no damage even on a hit. Sworn to Fight and Die: Alliance Marines are among the best trained and motivated soldiers in the universe and their determination to win against all odds is unmatched. Through their hostility they inflict 50% more damage when wounded below half health and also gain 25% damage when their armor is broken regardless of their health. Marines with less than 5% health remaining will booby trap their own bodies just before death to prevent their equipment from being captured and inflict the same damage as a grenade of their tier when their body is searched. Advanced Warfare: As the tiers increase across the campaign the Alliance Grunts (and all other Alliance military units besides the Conscript) will upgrade their gear along the Mk3 line and the Minotaur Body Armor system. Additionally at Tier Three the Alliance Grunts have mastered their skills increase by +10 and their saves will increase by +15 until either mastered at level 100 or until Tier Five. Additionally, once their Tier reaches Tier 3 or higher the Alliance Marines no longer feel fear and do not take penalties from morale deductions until their morale is entirely broken at which point they receive full penalty minus what their abilities prevent. All their attributes gain +5 for each Tier that they are in which applies to each attribute. Feel No Fear: When in the presence of an Alliance Marine Sergeant the Alliance Marine Grunts gain exceptional bonuses to their morale as well as their tactic. Alliance Marines only require double the number of soldiers to suppress and enemy when accompanied by the Sergeant and a Flank gives them double the normal bonus. Any morale reducing weapons or tactics have their effects halved until either the Sergeant is killed or until the Sergeant’s morale breaks.